<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Get There by ilithiyarys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796853">I'll Get There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys'>ilithiyarys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Slow Burn, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Hailey &amp; Voight’s conversation in 7x12 and the events that have followed since then</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Get There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: before you say it... I know i have a million things I've started and haven't finished. but i kind of wanted to explore a bit of Hailey's journey following the decisions she's made and the dark path she’s gone down since. No specific timeline to this, but it definitely does take place sometime after Hailey returns from New York</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Hailey, you do something like this, you don’t turn that part off... It will eat you alive.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Have a little faith, Sarge. I’ll get there.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“That’s what I’m afraid of.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was that conversation that she had with Voight that seemed to have set something off within her. Since then, she felt angrier with each passing day. It began with Hank sending her to the FBI. Thought it would bring a change in her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sure, it straightened out the way she operated in her job. She was more strategic. Calculated. Methodical. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But New York and working with the FBI didn’t change the way she felt about every shitty thing that had happened earlier this year. She was still angry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And as much as she didn’t want to admit it... Voight was right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was eating her alive.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Upton, stand <em>down.</em> That’s an order!” Voight hissed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck!” Hailey hissed under her breath. Voight pulled her aside, excusing themselves from the interrogation room. “Hailey, what the hell was that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This idiot is <em>playing</em> us, Sarge! Look at that smug look on his face, there’s something he isn’t telling us!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Voight crossed his arms. “Hailey, he’s gotten under your skin. Stand down, you’re off this case. Go home. Now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hailey shook her head in disappointment. “Sarge, don’t do this. I can handle it,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Upton, you’re too close. Take the day, Hailey. That’s an order.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blonde detective shot a glare at her boss, forcefully slamming her fist into the wall before storming off to the locker room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her hand was throbbing, but she needed to get out of the precinct as fast as she could. She didn’t want to be there anymore. Hailey threw her things into her bag, cradling her hand as she was about to walk out the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As fate would have it, she bumped into the last person she wanted to see right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Jay.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He immediately noticed her hand, but she tried to brush it off, covering it up by crossing her arms. Hailey let out a sigh, knowing exactly what her partner was going to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jay, <em>not</em> now,” she said, attempting to go around him. Unfortunately, his larger frame made it difficult for her to leave without her trying to fight her way through.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He inched closer towards the blonde. “Hailey, wait. we need to talk. Please?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gave him a warning look. “I’m <em>fine, </em>Jay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, Hailey, you’re not! You nearly took that suspect’s head off earlier, and I’m pretty sure you might have broken your hand smashing your fist into the wall. I know that look on your face like I know the back of my hand. Something’s bothering you. What’s going on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hailey was losing her patience. She just wanted to go home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jay, I’m not in the mood right now. It’s been a long day.” She attempted to move past him once more, but he wouldn’t give in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hailey, stop. We have to talk about this!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was waving her arms around in frustration now. “Jay! I said I’m good! There’s nothing to talk about. I’m having a bad day, and Voight kicked me out. That’s it. Don’t tell me what to do!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jay closed the door to the locker room. They were yelling at each other now. “Hailey! There’s something going on with you! I’m <em>trying</em> to stop you from doing something stupid!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hailey scoffed. “Oh yeah, the same way I try to stop you from doing something stupid and you don’t listen to me anyway? That’s rich. You don’t <em>get </em>to decide what I do, Jay! God! Why do you always have to be the goddamn hero? You don’t need to save everyone all the fucking time, Jay! Some people aren’t worth saving.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It suddenly clicked in Jay’s mind what his partner was angry about. Obviously there were a multitude of things that have been thrown at her over the last year, but he knew where the source of her anger was stemming from. She was still struggling with what happened to him - his involvement with Angela, getting kidnapped. He quickly changed the course of the conversation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you saying that you’re not worth saving?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was getting close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blonde clenched her jaw. “I can handle myself, Jay. I don’t need you to save me, and I don’t need you. Get the hell out of my way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jay continued to block her from leaving, eyes wide, refusing to drop his gaze. “I don’t think you genuinely believe that, Hails.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was disarming her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jay...” she was fighting tears now. Her voice quivered. “Please stop.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was getting through her walls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, Hailey... Just hear me out, okay? Come here,” he said, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, and he could hear her quiet sobs. She probably hasn’t been held in... God knows how long.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hailey, you’re not okay, and you haven’t been okay. All of this has been just as traumatic for you. I’m not diminishing that, and neither should you. Cameron, Darius Walker, Angela, me getting taken. You getting sent to the FBI, for God’s sake. I don’t even know what might have happened over there. I’m sorry that we didn’t talk about it sooner... You were hurting just as much and no one was there to walk you through it. God, I was an idiot and I should’ve seen it sooner, and I’m sorry Hailey. I really am...” He paused, moving her hair out of her face behind her ear. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re my partner, and I care about you, Hailey. God, I care so fucking much about you. I should’ve been there for you because you’ve been through hell and back, not just with me but on your own. Now, you don’t have to say a word if you don’t feel like it, but I want you to know that I am <em>right</em> here Hailey.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blonde sniffled, nodding her head. Jay knew she was tired, and probably not in the mood to say anything else. He wanted her to know that he wasn’t going to leave her side, not tonight anyway. She needed someone. He held onto her for a couple minutes longer before she broke the silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jay... I’m sorry for yelling at you. I didn’t mean it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hailey, I know. I know. That’s why we talk through it, remember?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She simply nodded. He half-smiled. “Look, I know you’re tired, but can you at least let me take you to med? I’m worried about that hand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They both looked over at her hand. It was swollen and red. Hailey was surprised; she was so caught up being in Jay’s embrace that she forgot about the pain that was radiating in her hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, that looks real good,” Jay joked. Hailey rolled her eyes, trying to stifle a laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut up. Let’s go,”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>